


Yooran on Crack

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Week 2018 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, Yooran, demon and angel, heavan and hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Week 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061609
Kudos: 13





	Yooran on Crack

His restrictions irked him, and he delighted in breaking away from them.

_“You’re still too young to go up top.” “You don’t have enough control”_

He kicked a stone and grabbed more, beginning to toss them at the surrounding trees. What was so special here? Why was it so dangerous? After all, wasn’t it their job to come here and recruit? Yoosung’s black wings vibrated as he shrugged his shoulders. His bare chest was etched with runes of power which illuminated bright red when used.

“You should not be here.” A voice sounded above him. His sharp amethyst eyes quickly found the speaker and he hissed through his sharpened teeth.

Above him hovered a heavenly creature. A vile form of purity. His hair was a shining crimson color, it flowed around his face as the winds picked up. His amber eyes, full of inner, self-righteous light, narrowed dangerously. The ivory wings behind him were a stark contrast to Yoosung’s.

“What do you care?” he challenged.

“You are a child. Reckless and immature. You should not be here.” He reiterated, as he lowered to the ground. They were of similar heights, able to look eye to eye. Yoosung swept a lock of golden hair from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear.

“I go where I please, and no ANGEL…” he spit the word out with venom, “…can tell me otherwise.”

“You Fallen should really learn your place.” The angel took a step forward, a shinning sword appearing in his grasp. Yoosung grinned, spreading his wings, opening his stance, and squaring off, ready to take flight or maneuver. His dark claws grew and sharpened to a razor’s edge.

“I give you one last chance to dive back into the hole you crawled out of.”

Yoosung shook his head. “You think you’re so much better than us. But you’re nothing! You know nothing of what we are, what we encompass.”

“Evil needs no understanding.”

Yoosung threw his head back and laughed. “Do I look evil?”

“Yes.” Was the simple answer.

“That just proves how much you don’t know!” Yoosung spat.

The angel raised his sword and swung downwards. Yoosung ducked and sidestepped, pushing off his right leg and using his wings to give him lift. He hovered inches above the angel and dropped behind him, slashing with his claws, scraping the angel’s shoulder, clipping his wing. The angel hissed as he turned and slashed again. Yoosung wasn’t as fast this time and a line appeared on his chest from just under his right nipple and across his belly button. An intricate rune illuminated on his hip and the line disappeared almost as soon as it had formed.

He growled and rushed at the angel, falling to his knees as the angel swung the sword at shoulder height from right to left, coming up next to the angel and running his claws up the angel’s right hip to his shoulder, then punching out, accessing one of his runes, sending the angel flying backwards only to be stopped by a huge tree. The trunk cracked as the angel hit it, a loud grunt escaping his celestial body. He fell to his knees, the sword disappearing, and he glanced up at the fallen angel.

Yoosung stood ready for a renewed attack.

“You’re stronger than I thought.” The angel spoke in an almost respectful tone.

Yoosung’s lips thinned out, he hated the way he looked. He was smaller than the others, his face almost ethereal, his horns had never come in, and his amethyst eyes were singularly rare. He’d often been teased that all he needed was the white wings to pass for an angel. These things made others underestimate him, which he used to his benefit. However, it grated on him that he could not intimidate with his presence like the other, darker, fallen angels.

“Why _are_ you here?” he asked, as he stood, glancing down as red bloomed through his pristine white tunic. He tsked but sighed in resignation, before focusing on Yoosung again.

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t.” he closed the distance, but walked, almost floating, with ease, his body no longer tense and ready for a fight. Yoosung did not ease his own stance however. Angel’s couldn’t be trusted. This could be a trick.

The angel settled himself a foot away, noting Yoosung’s readiness. His amber eyes traveled up and down his body and Yoosung suddenly wished he was wearing a shirt. His pants were now too tight in his estimation. He dug his toes into the soft earth to try and ground himself. What did it matter what he was wearing, and why was this angel now looking at him with softness in his eyes?

“Call it curiosity. You’re different from the fallen angels who usually come here. Most of them we find in more populated areas. In fact, I was incredulous when I was told to track one out here.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Track? You can track us?” that was news to Yoosung and he assumed it was something that he hadn’t been told since he was not allowed top side. The angel scanned his bare chest and whipped his gaze back to Yoosung’s violet orbs.

“I assume those cover your entire body?” he asked.

“Not yet.” Yoosung answered truthfully, he suspected the angel knew more about their ways than Yoosung did at this point.

“Usually there is a specific rune that muffles our tracking capabilities. Had you had one, we would not have known you were here. It is too far away from the closest village.

“Why are you telling me this?” Yoosung narrowed his eyes.

The angel shrugged absently, “It isn’t anything your kind doesn’t already know. I assume however, that you have not been taught properly, and here without permission, or authority.” Something golden appeared between them. A thin celestial rope that lashed out at Yoosung. He threw his hand up, but it had already clasped around his neck. He clawed at it, injuring himself, but not affecting the rope at all. The angel stepped closer, a satisfied expression on his face.

“You son of a bitch!” Yoosung tried to claw at the angel, but his body felt petrified. He could no longer move. “Let me go!” he cried. The angel ignored him and walked around Yoosung. He spread his wings, the touch sending goosebumps up and down Yoosung’s body. He tried to burn his runes, but they were muted as well. His wings were dropped and the angel came back into sight.

“You are young.” His eyes flitted to the top of his head and he cocked his own head curiously. “And you have no horns. Strange. They should have come in already. Are you sure you’re a fallen angel?” he asked seriously.

“Of course I am!”

“I’m not so sure. What is your earliest memory?” he asked.

“I’m not telling you anything! Let me go!”

The angel’s eyebrows furrowed, and it was several minutes before he moved again.

“I think not.” He grabbed the rope and sprung into the air, his wings spreading wide and beginning to flap to further his ascent. Yoosung was dragged behind him like a broken kite. He screamed and watched in horror as the earth fell further and further away. How was he going to get back now? Rika was going to kill him for real this time. She had always held a strong hold over him, not letting him out of her sight for years!

He closed his eyes. He would get out of this, he had to, he had to get back home.

They crossed through the clouds and continued to rise. As they passed a magical barrier a tingle traversed his entire body and he shuddered uncontrollably. When he opened his eyes once more, he was awed by what he saw. The angel floated down a golden street, Yoosung still hovering behind him, held there by the thin rope. Other angels were few and far between. They paid them little to no mind, a raised eyebrow the only reaction Yoosung had seen. Soon the golden road disappeared and cobblestones appeared. The angel dropped and walked upon them. Trees grew tall, grass sprouted from the ground and a small cabin, little more than a shack, appeared at the end of the trail.

“Where are you taking me?” the angel ignored him.

He opened the wooden door and stepped inside. He settled Yoosung in the middle of the large sparse room. There was a single bed in one corner, a kitchen counter against the far wall, and seating just inside the front door. There were steps that led to a second story nestled between the bed and the kitchen.

Bare feet appeared on those steps and Yoosung’s eyes widened as another angel appeared, identical to the one that had caught him.

“What is this?” he stopped midway and asked.

“What do you see?” the first angel asked.

The new angel laughed and shook his head.

“Saeran…why do you have an angel trapped?”

“What?” Yoosung’s head swiveled from one angel to the other.

The first angel…Saeran…grinned at him and removed the rope. 

“See for yourself.” A mirror appeared in front of hims and his breath stopped. The runes on his chest were gone, he tried to access them but there was nothing there, well, there was something there, but it was different, lighter, brighter. He fluttered his wings, his ivory wings, no longer the blue black he was used to. His hair held the same shine he’d noted on the angel.

“No, that’s…it can’t be…” he stuttered, then turned towards the angel, his eyes misted and drowning. “How?”

“I told you. I didn’t think you were a fallen angel.”

“A fallen angel? Wait, this was the fallen you were sent out to find?” the other angel was beside him instantly.

“Yes, but, something felt wrong and when we passed through the barrier, he changed. Isn’t he beautiful?” Yoosung stared into the amber eyes, which were now soft and tender. He shook his head, still unable to believe it. This was a trick. They’d gotten into his head, this wasn’t real, he wasn’t an angel, he couldn’t be. Rika had…Rika had…Rika… His head exploded, and he fell to his knees. Rika! Rika! Rika! His cousin…no…his…his…abductor?

Arms were around him as he broke down and sobbed. He heard the angels talking, but their voices were muted, far away. Images invaded his mind, images of a pair of amethyst eyes like his, kind and warm, soft and caring. Images of arms swaddling him close. Images of faces he’d forgotten. It was too much. He felt arms hoist him up, then setting him on something soft. Soothing words were murmured in his ear as hands rubbed his shivering body and tangled in his hair.

“It’s going to be alright. I promise. I’m here.” Arms wrapped around him as a body pressed into his back, his wings crushed between them. He felt warm breath on his neck and he closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the embrace and the comfort it brought.


End file.
